


One Direction as the cast of Teen Wolf Cast

by simplystilinski



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, boybands as teenwolf dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski





	1. Chapter 1

We've all been broken down

Rising above takes heart.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Smile and laugh to hide the pain.

Panic and scream when you are alone.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Daddy can you hear me?

Mommy do you see me?


	4. Chapter 4

Hide your eyes baby boy

Daddy is here to destroy 


	5. Chapter 5

To rise again is worthless

If you can't fix the broken


End file.
